The Walker's Cross
by Ryakuma-The-Turqwolf-Teen
Summary: Wolfy Blue never thought she would be the one with the most dangerous cross in the world. So what if she was? It's not like it would change her life forever!...or does it?


The Walker's Cross

[By Turqwolf]

[P.S. I don't own Negima!: Magister Negi Magi!]

I wanted it, but I couldn't have it.

It was a necklace. A cross with a small ruby in the middle. The chains were unbreakable. I couldn't buy it, or maybe even steal it.

That's what I thought.

The owner was by his little desk full of Irish things. I looked at him and asked him one question:

"How much do you want for this?"

The owner looked at me with a stunned look when he saw what I was wanting to buy.

"That is actually not for sale, but," He told me,"if you really want it, you have to do something."

"What do I gotta do?" I asked.

"Prove to me how you can get away with not paying it!" The man humbly said. I was confused.

"You mean I can have it?!" I asked him, surprised. The old man nodded.

With that, I grabbed the necklace and shoved it into one of the back pockets in my jeans. I walked out. I thought I couldn't have the thing. Guessed I was wrong. Something bad happened next.

I was on Broad St. when I realized that these things were following me. The screams of unknown creatures hit me. My body fell forwards, and I turned my head to where I heard the screams. My eyes widened.

"Oh...god..." These dark things were surrounding me. They were all crooked, broken, and weird looking. They looked like spilled or streaked ink on a sheet of paper standing up. I was laying on the ground, ready to accept my new fate, when the necklace lit up in a white and red aura. I took it out. I thought maybe this would be my save.

The things growled as they saw the necklace, and some moved back a few steps. As I put the necklace around my neck, I was surrounded by that white and red aura. The dark things around me were all pushed back, as my aura grew bigger and exploded around me. As that was over, my arms were still covering my face, and I was sitting on the sidewalk.

My mind was blown. I was so confused and freaked out that I ran all the way to my house on Elm Pl.

As I walked into my room, I felt safe. Those...things...couldn't get me there. I changed into PJ's. I got on my bed, and wondered about my freaky, yet cool, day.

Why did my necklace save me? How'd it do that? What were those dark things? Why'd they seem to hate the necklace? And most importantly: Why did that man let me keep it? Was I meant to have it? No, I thought, I'm just a freak. I was bullied so much in school that I didn't want friends. The friends I had were still with me, but some started thinking bad things about me. I was thinking of bad things at the time.

I took the necklace off. The aura wasn't there anymore. Sighing, I put it back on me just to be safe. I didn't want those things to get me at night. I fell asleep. I dreamt something different than I usually did.

That night, I dreamt of myself. I was in a white room, in my street clothes. I was wearing my red and black jacket, my Vertigo '05 Tour shirt, my jeans, and my Nike's. I then realized: I was controlling myself in my dream. It was me. I was actually there. Then, my vision switched to the other me's vision. I became the other me.

"H-Hello?" I said quietly. Looking around, I saw a door. I had walked over to it. It was white, just like everything else. I opened the door to see a dark jail cell. I could see a face inside of it. A very distressed face. I then saw the rest of the person.

It was a guy. He looked like he was almost 20. His hair was a silky white, and his eyes were a deep blood red. His skin was fair, but bruised and broken mostly all over. He was facing the ground until I walked up to the cell. I stared. He stared.

The man looked so lonely.

"What the hell's a kid doing here?" I heard him say.

"I ain't a kid. I'm thirteen." I told him. He smirked.

"Really? How'd ya get here then?"

"I don't know. I was just sleeping in bed, when I wake up here in my clothes and find a man locked up in a cell."

"Who are you, kid?" He asked. I could feel the intrigue in his voice.

"I'm Kris Rayne. Most people call me Wolfy Blue. Who're you?" I told him plainly. He stared up at me again. His face looked like my dead cousin's.

"Lane Walker." He told me. I never thought someone could have a name like that.

"Nice to meet ya, Walker. Now, how do I get outta here?" I asked him. I wasn't trying to be mean, but the guy kind of scared me.

"Are you the one who now holds my cross?" I froze. His cross? Did he mean the..., I thought,... The necklace?

"You mean...the one on a chain with a ruby in the middle?" Walker shook his head. I was really confused now.

"Are we...in the cross?" I asked him.

"The ruby. We're in the middle. This is just a spiritual room that I live in. I can't get out of here." He got up, and I saw that he really couldn't get out. He tried opening the door to show me that. I had gained a sad expression on my face.

"I can't get out unless the chosen one with the key opens the door." He said. Walking over to the door, I grabbed my pocket knife from my back pocket.

"I'm gonna try." I told him. He laughed.

"You can't! You're just a kid! Only an older person can be my partner!" He chuckled at me as he saw my ticked off expression.

I tried unlocking the door. I kept trying for a few minutes.

"So...how old are ya? You don't seem too old at all." I said to him as I was still unlocking the door.

"I was sealed in this cross eighteen years ago. I'm actually supposed to be thirty-seven this year. I've been counting." I stopped for a moment to look at where Walker was pointing. He had scratched so many ticks into the wall I couldn't tell how many there were. I went back to unlocking the door.

"Thirty-seven minus eighteen..." I said, then it hit me, "That means that you've been stuck at the age of nineteen for eighteen years!"

"Yes. That's right." Walker told me, "I was born on October 24th, 1976. My old friend betrayed me those eighteen years ago. He's the one who put me in this damned cross."

I felt the chains unsettle and that the lock had unlocked. I did it.

I pushed the door open hard, and it slammed into the side wall. Well, I thought, that was odd. Walker's expression turned into a faithful one when he saw that I freed him.

"You are the one, aren't ya, kid?" He grinned. Walker stood up and walked over to the door. I stepped back so he could walk out.

As he put his hand outside of the cell, the bloody and broken look he had was disappearing. When he finally came out, I saw that he was wearing a white button up shirt, dark blue jeans, and black and white checkered converses. The damage he had was gone, and the stains were too.

"I couldn't be...no way in hell!" I said, not believing him. He chuckled at me once again.

"You might just be." Walker put a hand on my shoulder and smirked at me. "You freed me, so I must repay you."

On the floor, these weird patterns lit up in the color of blue, yellow, and red. The blue one was a wind symbol, the yellow was a spark symbol, and the other was a flame symbol. They all connected to this big symbol in the middle: a thunder, fire and tornado symbol. I didn't really understand what those were at first.

"Step into the big circle, kid." Walker told me. I did as he said, and then that weird red and white aura appeared around the floor and us.

"What're we doin', Walker?" I asked, confused as to what was going on.

"I shall repay you with my powers. I am a Zodiac Beast, after all!" He said as he stood in front of me. Walker put his hand on my head, and chanted;

"I invoke my powers into this chosen savior that has rescued me from eternal misery, and if thou shall not want my thanks, object in any way you must."

I hadn't said a word. I thought that this was just a dream. I didn't believe that this was real until I felt a surge in my body. That surge of power...renewed strength...renewed everything... I began to see a few lights and then, everything faded to white.

I woke up that instant in a cold sweat. My body felt weird. Mostly my chest. I felt so...different. What happened?

I reached for the cross on my necklace. Forgot I hadn't taken it off the night before. Sighing, I got up from my bed. The time was 6:41 AM on my iPod when I checked it.

'Dammit! I forgot to set my alarm!' I cursed at myself. I threw my casual clothes on; Spiderman hoodie, DC logo shirt, jeans, and blue, black, gold and white Nike's. As I put my pack on, I slipped into the bathroom quietly enough so no one would hear me. I had combed my short and curly brown hair, messed with it a little, and brushed my teeth. Then, when it had become 7:24 AM, I ran out the door with my pack on and skateboard in hand. That necklace was still hung around my neck.

What happened next was just awful.


End file.
